


The Cherry Tree

by SleepyFirenze



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: At the age of eighteen, Theseus engaged with eight-year-old Newt.





	The Cherry Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero hacer contigo   
> lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos.
> 
> I want to do with you  
> what spring does with the cherry trees.

忒修斯十八岁那年，和十岁的纽特订婚了。

忒修斯的父亲由贸易发家，纽特的家族则是贵族旁支，到了纽特父亲这一代渐渐没落了，任谁都能看出这门婚事是各取所需，忒修斯一开始并不同意，他见过斯卡曼德家的独子，不知道那孩子多少岁了，总之看上去还没到他胸口高，而他明年春天就要从公学毕业了，和这样一个孩子结婚，听起来多荒唐！

母亲安慰他只是订婚仪式，没有公证人出席，况且——“我们家需要这个身份”。

至于订婚之后的事情，就订婚之后再说。

他隐约觉得这是不对的，不仅是指订婚之后的事情，他明白自己的出身会让他永远无法融入上流社会，但这又有什么呢？

在他的坚持下，母亲说出了实情，父亲最近的生意不太顺利，好几个大单子都在就差一点谈成的时候被抢走了，虽然没有造成太大的影响，然而种种迹象表明，他们的竞争对手和皇宫里的人有联系。

这时候刚好有人将父亲引荐给斯卡曼德，说是这位老贵族有他需要的东西，见到老斯卡曼德身后的人时，父亲便明白了。他们聊得十分投机，父亲出资修缮了他们的庄园，带着妻儿登门拜访了。

这年夏天忒修斯见到了纽特，这个男孩出奇地瘦弱，一头又红又蓬松的头发，小脸儿总是垂着，在忒修斯的角度只能看到那撮张扬的刘海间冒出一个苍白的点缀着雀斑的小鼻头。

忒修斯也是家中的独子，他的妹妹出生那年赶上寒潮，没能捱过那个冬天，母亲的身体一直不好，直到现在还没能再带上一个。忒修斯小时候曾经连着好几年的圣诞都给圣诞老人写信，告诉他自己想要一个弟弟或者妹妹。

几乎是那一瞬间，他就接纳了这个看起来可怜兮兮的弟弟。父母在会客室喝茶，他牵着纽特的小手在葡萄架下转悠。

“你叫纽特，对吗？”忒修斯问他。

他点点头，小小的手掌整个被忒修斯包在手里。

“我叫忒修斯。”忒修斯停下，蹲在路边，用树枝在泥土上写下了自己的名字，又把树枝递给纽特，“你会写你的名字吗？”

纽特的手同他的鼻子、脸和脖子一样雪白，握着树枝更是显得白得透明，他认真地写下了自己的全名：纽顿•阿尔忒弥斯•斯卡曼德，占据了一大片泥土。

他又说：“这是月亮的意思。”指着自己的中间名。

“所以，你是月亮？”忒修斯笑着看他。

男孩的脸突然就涨红了，用力摇摇头。

许久，才说：“我出生那天，是下弦月。”

“所以是小月亮，只有半边，尖尖的。”忒修斯用右手食指和拇指圈了个半圆，左手在那个弧度上比划了一下，“你也像下弦月，瘦瘦的，白白的。”

“——但是我头发是红的。”

“因为月亮害羞了，就变成红色了。”

小月亮站了起来，背带裤下的两条腿细细白白，在阳光下像月亮一样映着皎白的光泽。

忒修斯依旧蹲着，捏着他的手拍掉土。

 

他们在庄园里住了整个夏歇，忒修斯陪纽特上课，老斯卡曼德从城里请了家庭教师给纽特讲拉丁文，这是纽特在学校学得最差的一科。

纽特上课时，忒修斯在旁边翻着带来的书，公学也有这门课程，所以他十分理解纽特的心情，要不是为了绩点谁会去背这些死掉的单词呢？

补习时间持续整个下午，纽特看得昏昏沉沉，脑袋像钓鱼一样上上下下，好不容易老师宣布下课，立马跳下椅子拉着忒修斯要去玩。他没有耐心去判断长短音，却能在花架下蹲整整一小时来等晚香玉开花。

“我讨厌语法。”纽特踢着小石子抱怨。

忒修斯不知道怎样安慰他，只好说：“我也讨厌，但也要学，没办法。”

“我什么时候才能不学拉丁文呢？假期结束吗？”

“假期结束，你得回到学校，让学校的老师教你拉丁文。”

“那我不想假期结束了。”

“你不想和你的同学玩吗？”

“一开始还想，现在不想了，”纽特牵着他的手，一格一格跳着路上的石砖，说话也一顿一顿的，“他们懂的都没你多，我想和你玩。”

“假期结束了，我也要回学校的呀。”

“你的同学有趣吗？”

“还好，不过也得去，我不是因为同学有趣才去学校的。”

跳到了石砖路尽头，忒修斯握着他的手将他一提，他抬腿跃过明沟：“那是为什么啊？”

“因为我要去学校学习，才能上大学。”

“大学里也要学拉丁文吗？”

他想了想，“不一定。”

“那我喜欢大学。”纽特宣布道。

忒修斯笑了：“那你也应该好好学拉丁文。”

“明天吧，明天再说！”

纽特追着蜻蜓跑远了。

 

晚餐后他们去小溪边看萤火虫，纽特喜欢昆虫，却不捉它们，只是就这样看着。

“爸爸妈妈说我要和你订婚了。”

听到纽特这么说，忒修斯脚下一滑差点踩进河里：“啊？”

“昨天喝茶时我听到的，你毕业之后我们就订婚。”他又问，“忒修斯，订婚是什么？”

忒修斯无法向一个孩子解释这件事情，这太复杂了，一时半会儿肯定说不清楚，就算理清楚了，纽特也未必能理解。

他含糊地说：“就是——我们以后一直在一起了。”

“真的吗？”

月光下他看不太清纽特的表情，听说话的声音并不像是不开心，忒修斯放下心来，却有些愧疚。

“嗯。”

“你会和我一起上学吗？”

“不会，但是圣诞假期我们会一起过，交换礼物。”

“新年呢？”

“也一样。”

“万圣节呢？你会陪我去要糖果吗？”

“嗯，会的。”

紧接着，一团热乎乎的东西扑过来抱住了他：“太好了，我也要和你订婚！”

忒修斯不知该如何回应，只好回以同样的拥抱。

 

夏天转眼就过去了，纽特送他到车站，拥抱告别之后，对他说：“我们能在圣诞节订婚吗？我喜欢圣诞节。”

他摇摇头：“不行，得听你爸爸的。”

纽特皱起了脸：“但是我想和你一起玩。”

“下一个假期我会来找你玩，或者你去找我。”

得到了承诺，纽特还是闷闷不乐，躲到妈妈的风衣里，不肯出来了。

 

后来的日子过得很快，纽特到忒修斯的房子里过了圣诞节，他送给忒修斯的礼物是一幅画，解说道：“这是你，这是我，这是庄园里的小路，这是小溪，这是葡萄园。”

“我们在干什么？”忒修斯看到画上的两个小人像是在奔跑，又像在打闹。

“我们在订婚。”纽特扬起一个笑来。

他差点被口水呛死。

 

春天过去之后，忒修斯从公学毕业了，纽特又被接过来，他们一起去量身，订做典礼要穿的礼服，纽特的个子窜得不快，近一年过去了，还是将将到忒修斯的胸口。

从裁缝铺里出来，忒修斯带纽特去逛集市，纽特又问：“我们是不是快要订婚了？”

忒修斯点点头：“是的，刚才量身就是要做订婚那天穿的衣服。”

“衣服做好了就订婚了？”

他又点点头：“对。”

“我已经等不及了，忒修斯。”纽特紧紧抓着他的手，认真地说，“我想快点订婚，你就能一直陪我玩了。”

“你别的朋友呢？”

“他们又不是你。”

忒修斯已经不再抗拒这一件事了，纽特实在是个非常懂事又好相处的弟弟，能和纽特一起生活，他也非常开心。

 

在父亲的操办下，订婚仪式非常招摇，并且每一样都按照贵族的习惯来进行，忒修斯一大早就被叫起来走这样那样的流程，纽特和他分开准备，直到仪式开始才见上面，要不是老斯卡曼德牵着纽特，那孩子可能会直接飞奔撞到他身上。

纽特和他穿着同色不同款的礼服，米色外套白色衬衫，胸口都别着纯白的重瓣月季——这是斯卡曼德家族家徽的图腾，也正是忒修斯的父亲所渴望拥有的东西。

忒修斯在神坛前等着纽特，老斯卡曼德牵着幼子，缓缓地走向地毯尽头，纽特的头发被发胶固定，梳得一丝不苟，忒修斯见识过那头红发的威力，就算是打湿了也还是一根根支棱着，要驯服每一根发丝一定要费不少力气。

随着他们的脚步行进，忒修斯渐渐看清了他的小未婚夫的表情，男孩脸上只有雀跃，白皙的脸庞闪耀着苹果一样的光泽，好像连雀斑都在发着光，让忒修斯想起了在庄园里度过的夜晚，他和纽特在花架下看天空，星星散落在天幕上，就像雀斑点缀在男孩的颧骨上。

也许是被告诫了不少规矩，纽特走近他时嘴唇动了动，眼神亮了一下，却没有说话；那双小手被老斯卡曼德交到了他手心里，他才发现纽特的手掌心都是汗。

牧师开始念祷词，纽特则一瞬不瞬地注视着他，绿眼睛亮晶晶的。

忒修斯突然就有种虚幻感，好像当下发生的一切都是不真实的。他真的要和纽特订婚了吗？和一个十岁的孩子？上一个夏天他真的去了斯卡曼德家的庄园，遇到了他的小未婚夫吗？好像这一切都没有发生，明天一到，这些事情都会消散，他只需要按部就班地上学、工作，并不曾和斯卡曼德家族有过关系。

然而紧接着，订婚戒指被花童送上来，忒修斯甩去了头脑中这样那样的想法，接过小一号的戒指，单膝跪下，托住纽特的左手，将那个小圆环套进了他的中指。纽特也做了同样的事情，于是现在他们的中指都戴上了同样的戒指。

仪式到了最后一个环节，他们必须做些什么来证明关系的达成。如果是年纪相仿的伴侣，可能会亲吻，但是，再次的，纽特比忒修斯小太多了。

忒修斯维持着半跪的姿势，吻了纽特的额头。

钟声、掌声、礼炮声几乎是同时响起，亲人和朋友们拥上来，让摄影师拍照，他们在画面的中间，纽特紧紧抓着忒修斯的手；合照过后人群散去，纽特终于找到了说话的时机，问道：“这就是订婚吗？”

“是的，仪式已经结束了。”

他松了一口气：“太好了，我还以为要考试什么的，我可不擅长这个。”

忒修斯没忍住，笑了出来：“你可真讨厌考试啊。”

“有谁会喜欢考试？”纽特仰脸看他，一脸不可置信，“你喜欢吗，忒修斯？”

他实话实说：“不是喜欢，也不是很讨厌。”

他们走到户外，餐会在这里举行，纽特指挥忒修斯去够点心塔最高处的那一个星星饼干。

“好吃吗？”

“不是好吃，也不是很难吃。”纽特学着他的样子摇头晃脑。

 

订婚仪式的照片很快冲洗完毕送到了家中，父亲把双方家人的合照装裱好，郑重地挂在了壁炉上方，忒修斯挑了几张他和纽特的双人照，一张放进了钱夹里，一张放在房间的五斗柜上，还寄了一张给一位旧友。因为纽特年纪太小，大人们担心弄丢戒指，仪式结束之后他的订婚戒指就被取下来收好了，为此他发了好一顿脾气，但忒修斯邀请他去喝下午茶的时候就都忘光了。

这是忒修斯少年时代的最后一个夏天，许多回忆都将随着蝉鸣而尘封，过了这个夏天，他就又要和他的小未婚夫分别，去另一个陌生的学校攻读学位。关于他和纽特的未来，他并没有作过多打算，反正家里会为他们安排好一切——这不代表他不重视纽特以及这门婚事，只是他认为他们的婚姻是一回事，他与纽特的相处又是另一回事，况且离真正结婚还远得很，关心当下更重要。

他想的更多的是自己的大学，他要去经历新的事情，还要沿着公学的终点再次出发，探索更多未知的东西，结交更多的朋友，经营也许会延续一生的友谊。到时候他会有更多的新鲜事可以跟纽特讲，除开未婚夫的身份，他也想引导纽特去成为更好的人。

这就是忒修斯对于组建一个家庭的最初认知。

END


End file.
